Kiss It Better?
by DeeryMe
Summary: When Rukia is accidentily bitten by Yuzu's new hamster, will Ichigo save the day? IchiRuki, sweet ending! My first fan fic,So I'd love to know what you think


**Kiss it better**

'What do you mean, "You didn't know it would bite"?!

Ichigo towered above the young woman who was sat on the substitute shinigami's bed. Rukia stared faintly at Ichigo, whose chocolate eyes quickly turned from angry to concerned. The orange haired youth let out a sigh before dropping onto the bed beside her.

'Alright then, let me see the damage.'

Rukia silently lifted up her index finger until it was level with Ichigo's eyes. He tutted as they watched a single drop of bright red blood oozed out of the small cut.

'Stay where you are whilst I go get a plaster' Ichigo instructed. Rukia nodded weakly. Despite being a deathgod, she never felt comfortable with blood. She listened as Ichigo left her muttering about how she'd better not get blood on the bed. She smiled gently as she looked around the room she had grown to love. Although she was relieved at being welcomed into the Kurosaki residence by Ichigo's father and sisters, she missed the snug closet of Ichigo's that had once secretly acted as her bed. She chuckled softly as she recalled Ichigo's shocked face that morning when she first emerged from the closet; the day after he first became a shinigami. She was rudely awakened from her thoughts when she heard a scuffle come from beneath Ichigo's bed. She froze and then relaxed as she realized it must be Kon. She pulled her legs up to her chin regardless. The bedroom door creaked and she flashed a grin at the spiky teen before her. Ichigo smiled back, glad that there was a bit more colour in her cheeks. The springs of the mattress squeaked as he once again took a seat on the bed next to the raven haired girl.

'I'm sorry about the plaster…Karin had used all the _normal ones_ when she hurt herself playing football. These were the only ones I could find.' He grinned sheepishly as he wrapped a bright blue plaster covered with little white bunny heads around her finger. Rukia's violet eyes sparkled, if this is what you got when you got cut, she'd have to do it more often! Ichigo saw her eyes brighten and he smiled to himself. He couldn't help but think how small things like this meant just as much to him as missions such as saving Karakura Town or even Soul Society.

'Um Ichigo?'

Ichigo looked up from where he'd been staring; Rukia's eyes. 'Mm?' he replied. Rukia looked at her finger and then returned her gaze to Ichigo. The substitute shinigami frowned as he realized he still had his hand wrapped around Rukia's. He quickly let go and avoided Rukia's amused eyes by looking around his room. He stopped as his eyes caught sight of the metal barred cage sitting on his desk. Ichigo turned his eyes back to Rukia who was gazing dreamily out the window, a small smile on her lips. He rolled his eyes, she was obviously thinking about something he'd rather not know.

'Oy, Rukia'

Rukia snapped out of her trance and saw Ichigo smirking at her. 'What?' she answered. He turned to point at the cage on his desk. 'Where's the hamster?' Rukia frowned as scanned the obviously empty cage. 'After it bit me, I dropped it back in the cage before I called you.' Ichigo snorted. _Called_ his ass. She had screeched his name, causing him to run into his room with one hand on the skull charm he wore on his hip; allowing him to change into a shinigami independently.

'Well, it's not there now.' Rukia hopped off the bed and went to examine the cage. Her face looked worried and her cheeks paled as she felt Ichigo come and stand beside her. 'The lid is open' she confirmed faintly. Ichigo rushed to shut his bedroom door. 'It must still be in here somewhere' he said. Rukia looked around the room blankly before the truth hit her. 'This is all my fault!' She started to wail. She was cut short by Ichigo covering her mouth with his hand whilst mouthing the word quiet at her. She nodded, surprised. They both strained their ears for any sound that would give away their furry friend. 'Kon?' Rukia whispered uncertainly. Suddenly, there was a gasp followed by a shrieking coming from under Ichigo's bed. Both Rukia and Ichigo jumped back as Kon emerged yelping from under the bed with a little black and white bundle of fluff attached to his ear.

'ICHIIIGO! NEE-SAN! GET IT OFF ME!' Kon yelled as ran around Ichigo's room. He suddenly felt a strong grip on his plush tail, and before he knew it, he was squeezed inside of what seemed to be a cramped metal prison complete with an ominous squeaking noise. He looked up, only to see that demonic rodent coming towards him at an alarming speed in what seemed to be a plastic wheel. 'NEEEE-SAN! Don't leave me in here with this m-monster?!' Before Rukia could choke back her giggles enough to reply, Ichigo had picked up the cage and stormed out of the room.

Sighing contentedly, Rukia sat back on Ichigo's bed and proceeded to flick the bits of sawdust that now showered the room; onto the floor. She smiled as she thought of all the strange experiences she'd had since meeting Ichigo. There had been the juice carton incident and the Inoue's cooking incident…Rukia shuddered as she remembered the pain she had been in after trying Inoue's broccoli and chocolate cheesecake, complete with real chunks of cheese. She grimaced and then put a finger on her chin thoughtfully. She had learnt a lot of new things too. Just like the time she had asked Tatsuki how someone could resemble a pair of animal pajamas. Tatsuki had just stared at her blankly, causing Rukia to redden and explain that their classmate Kiego had called Rukia "the cat's pajamas". This caused Tatsuki to laugh long and hard before she had explained that it was a compliment, a way of saying someone was cool. This had ended with Rukia imagining the look of Yoruichi's face if called "the cat's pajamas". Rukia giggled at the memory and tried to think of other sayings she had learnt from her friends.

'What was it…?' she wondered aloud. 'Ah! I remember!' she said brightly, before realizing that she was talking to herself and blushing. Ichigo and his father were fighting and scuffling after Isshin had made a comment about Rukia being his "future daughter-in-law". Ichigo was thoroughly embarrassed and had lashed out at his father who as a result, had a fat, purple, angry-looking bruise on his cheek. Rukia had smiled as he mock-cried and asked Yuzu to "kiss it better". Rukia was confused as to how a simple peck 

on the bruise could heal the bruise. Karin had explained that it was just a saying and action. It helped to heal pride instead of physical wounds.

'Kiss it better' Rukia whispered to herself. She laughed before thinking about how she'd have to tell Unohana about this saying. Most of the male shinigami who ended up at the fourth division suffered with problems about their pride. And she couldn't imagine how any of the male shinigami would object to being "kissed better"!! As a result Ichigo and Yuzu walked on Rukia shaking with laughter from the thought of tough shinigami such as Zaraki or Madarame being subjected to the kissing theory. While Yuzu looked surprised and uncomfortable, Ichigo merely rolled his eyes and barked out the usual syllable he reserved for Rukia.

΄Oy.΄

Rukia's eyes snapped open in surprise. She took in the scene around her and then blushed embarrassed. Why did she always have to look like a fool in front of Ichigo? Yuzu stepped forward tentatively. ΄Uh̦ Rukia? Sorry that Momo bit you...I'm sure she didn't mean to. It's just that she's still settling in and getting used to everyone.' Rukia could see the tears starting to well up in the little girl's eyes so she hurriedly answered with a smile. 'Aw no don't worry Yuzu! I'm sure it was just an accident, wasn't it Momo?' At this Ichigo snorted, _he _knew what Rukia really thought of that bundle of fluff. He saw Rukia glaring at him, so he quickly changed the subject. 'I mean Momo isn't really the best name for a hamster is it? I think you should have called it Zaraki or something like that.' Rukia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Yuzu asked Ichigo innocently 'Why Zaraki, Ichi?' Ichigo winked at Rukia, and then said in a serious voice 'Because it tinkles a lot.' This was too much for Rukia she collapsed into a shaking heap on Ichigo's bed. There was a short gasp from Yuzu, who mistook Rukia's shaking for sobs. 'Rukia…'she whimpered.

'Yuzu, don't worry, I'm sure her finger is hurting her; that's all. I'll look after her. Maybe you could make something nice for us all to eat later?' Ichigo reassured his sister. Yuzu nodded and then smiled at the mention of cooking. 'Okay, look after her Onii-Chan!' she smiled before skipping downstairs towards the familiar kitchen. Ichigo turned around and raised an eyebrow as he watched Rukia gasp for air. 'Oh…my stomach...Ichigo don't do that to me…' The orange haired teen grinned cheekily at Rukia. 'How's your finger doing?' He asked. A smile quirked Rukia's lips as an idea came to her head.

'It still hurts a little…ouch.' She said playfully. Ichigo stared at her, his suspicion showing clearly on his face as he watched Rukia jump lightly off the bed and hold her finger up level with his nose. Rukia cocked her head to the side and said in an innocent voice; 'Kiss it better?'

Ichigo frowned, and it seemed to Rukia as she peered into those chocolate eyes she adored, that Ichigo was fighting within himself. He seemed to make a decision. Rukia readied herself for rejection and waited for the famous Ichigo scowl. To her surprise, Ichigo flashed her a dazzling smile before gently taking her hand. Rukia was amazed, was he actually going to kiss her finger better? She allowed him to gently pull her hand so that her finger was just a few centimetres away from his lips. She noted that she could feel the exhale of his breath on her fingertip. Ichigo chuckled softly, causing Rukia to wonder why 

he was hesitating. Ichigo leant forward as if to kiss the bright blue bunny plaster, '_yeah right' _he thought, before pulling Rukia against him and brushing his lips softly against hers. Rukia stiffened with surprise, then closed her eyes and settled into the kiss. It was over all too soon. As Ichigo pulled back, he gently stroked her cheek before smirking. 'All better?' He asked huskily. Rukia looked deep into his eyes before smiling.

'Ichigo, you're the cat's pyjamas.'

The orange haired substitute shinigami merely raised an eyebrow before sweeping Rukia into another mind-blowing kiss. As she nestled into Ichigo's neck, she thought how much she loved old human sayings.

**The End**


End file.
